


Strangers in the night

by EscribiendoconB



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, bossy Tsukishima
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscribiendoconB/pseuds/EscribiendoconB
Summary: Fue como esa canción de Frank Sinatra: “Algo en tus ojos era tan tentador, algo en tu sonrisa era tan fascinante, algo en mi corazón me dijo que debía tenerte”—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—Si.—¿Quieres probar? —susurró con tono seductor.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Strangers in the night

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Segunda vez que puplico y segunda vez que lo hago de madrugada. Espero que no se convierta en un hábito. ¿Sabías que se tarda entre 21 y 66 días en convertir algo en un hábito?  
> Advertencias: Ninguna si te has leido el rating ;)  
> Disfruta de la lectura y no, "puplico" no es una errata. ¿Para que decir publicar cuando puedes puplicar?

Los destellos blancos marcaban pequeños caminos: calles, avenidas, puentes. Todo dibujado en un mapa de luces. Caminó al frente y una sensación de vértigo y adrenalina le recordó que estaba a más de 200 metros de altura. 200 metros de altura, 50 pisos y un mísero cristal transparente que le separara del exterior. Kei nunca se había considerado una persona con miedo a las alturas, pero en alguna parte de su cerebro un fichero dedicado a sus temores amenazaba con abrirse. Suspiró observando las vistas. Pequeños noctámbulos caminaban en la lejanía por ceras iluminadas con carteles publicitarios y luces Led.  
La noche de Tokio era una imagen de polos opuestos: luz y oscuridad. No había un cielo estrellado ni la luna brillaba con fuerza, pero entre las calles de la capital se destacaban por la claridad del día en mitad de la noche. Una claridad que segaba hasta el horizonte donde un pequeño alfiler puntiagudo cruzaba los límites. La torre de Tokio se imponía en el cielo desnudo con aspecto amarillento y las risas de su adolescencia hacían eco. La broma sobre ella aún permanecía en sus recuerdos.  
—¿Asombrado?  
No lo había oído acercarse. Como un gato caminó con sigilo y lo sorprendió en sus propios pensamientos. Miró su reflejo en el ventanal. Camisa blanca, pantalón granate y dos copas alargadas, una en cada mano. Giró para quedar de frente a él. Tetsurō le sonrió tendiendo la bebida burbujeante y Kei apuró el primer sorbo. Sus ojos lo recorrían de arriba a abajo sin dejar un centímetro de él sin contemplar. No era idiota. Lo supo desde el momento en que se acercó en mitad de la subasta benéfica hablando de los viejos tiempos y ofreciendo un brindis por el voleibol. Le gustaba.  
—Abrumado.  
Tetsurō sonrió nuevamente.  
—Con el tiempo te acostumbras —Su mirada se desvió momentáneamente a las vistas, mojó sus labios con la bebida y sus ojos se agrandaron—. No tendrás acrofobia, ¿verdad?  
—¿Te parece que alguien con miedo a las alturas podría estar a un paso de un cristal transparente a 200 metros del suelo?  
Tetsurō acorta la distancia con el ventanal. Sus ojos lo miran con intensidad y Kei recuerda una época en la que esa mirada solo podía suponer acabar con toda estamina en su cuerpo. No negaría que una parte de él seguía esperando lo mismo de esta noche, pero no a causa de bloqueos y remates cruzados.  
— En realidad son 237,5 metros —Ignorando las vistas, dejó caer su cuerpo apoyando la espalda contra el cristal. La camisa blanca se estiró dejando pequeñas rendijas entre botón y botón. Volvía a dedicarle esa mirada devoradora y en tono fanfarrón—, y para ser exactos estas a un paso del ventanal.  
Kei le devolvió lo sonrisa y omitió las voces de pánico que sonaban en su cabeza. Dio un paso al frente con fingida despreocupación y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el ventanal. Intercambiaron miradas y Kei bebió esperando la siguiente provocación de Tetsurō. Nada. Solo un silencio que más que angustiarle, le aclimataba en esa aura de “viejos amigos y brindis”. Un aura tan patente como un cartel con luces de neón y la frase “Quiero echarte un polvo aquí y ahora” escrito en mayúsculas.  
Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Ni Tetsurō pretendía brindar ni Kei pretendía irse esa noche, pero eso no le impedía dar un pequeño rodeo. Le gustaba ser directo y aun así disfrutaba extendiendo conversaciones o resistiéndose a ese primer contacto físico.  
Buscó alguna pregunta que hacer y recordó el Audi RS7 negro que conducía Tetsurō. Tapizado de cuero con detalles en rojo. Asientos envolventes, climatización individual y unos cuantos botones que estaba seguro de que ni el propio dueño conocía su utilidad. Pero de todas las fanfarronerías que dijo en el trayecto de 20 minutos, la que llamó su atención fue una. Toranomon Hills. El edificio donde vivía y del que presumió durante la mitad del trayecto. Ese lugar que, usando sus propias palabras, era “flipante”, “un chute de oxitocina”, y la que más le sorprendió “el oasis de la recreación visual”.  
—Kuroo-san, ¿por qué vives aquí?  
—Bueno… Esta cerca del trabajo.  
La mirada felina se desvío hacia el exterior y para Kei fue más que suficiente. Todos en Japón sabían porque el edificio se llamaba así y él conocía lo suficiente a Tetsurō.  
—¡Agh! No mientas —Sus ojos avellana volvieron a mirarle confuso—. ¿No tiene nada que ver con Doraemon?  
Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Miró inquieto a todos lados. Poco a poco se despegó del cristal y se colocó frente a él.  
—Bueno, tal vez —anunció con cierto titubeo. Acarició su nuca y como si se tratara de un interruptor de apagado, volvió a ser el idiota optimista de siempre—. ¡Tenemos una mascota de rascacielos! No todos la tienen.  
Los ojos felinos de Tetsurō parpadearon. Dos motas de miel y tierra lo buscaban y Kei mordió con todas sus fuerzas el labio inferior, pero no pudo evitarlo. Una carcajada se escapó con fuerza. Rio tanto que casi se le escaparon lágrimas de sus ojos y podía considerarlo el logro del año porque en cuanto escuchó la risa de Tetsurō, solo quiso reírse aun más.  
—No me sorprende que elijas en base a ese criterio —respondió recuperando el aliento.  
—Supongo que soy un libro abierto —La frase quedó suspendida en el aire. Bebieron a la vez un sorbo champán para excusarse del silencio—. Aunque no mentí con respecto al trabajo. De hecho… —El dedo índice de Tetsurō se alzó en un gesto de espera. Apresuró el resto de la copa y la abandonó en una pequeña mesa de centro. Caminó hacia Kei y se detuvo a su lado, hombro con hombro— Mira al frente —Kei le dedicó una mirada confusa, pero hizo lo que le pidió—. ¿Ves esa luz parpadeante de la derecha?  
—¿Cuál?  
—La luz roja que se encuentra justo a la derecha de la Torre de Tokio —Kei buscó en el paisaje de la noche. Recorrió con la mirada el horizonte hasta encontrar la torre iluminada de un tono amarillento. Observó el perímetro en busca de esa roja parpadeante pero antes de encontrarla sintió una mano posarse en su hombro—. Sabes dónde está la torre, ¿verdad?  
—Por supuesto. También se dónde está la puerta de entrada por si decides continuar con tus bromas.  
—No más bromas.  
Ignoró la voz seductora que había utilizado y el calor de la mano sobre su cuerpo. Buscó fuera del rascacielos la luz, pero no la encontró.  
—Veo la torre, no veo la luz.  
—Déjame que te ayude —La mano desapareció y con ella, su dueño. Tetsurō de una zancada se escondió detrás del rubio, acercó su cuerpo y miró por encima del hombro de Kei. Algo para nada difícil teniendo en cuenta la escasa diferencia de estatura. Podían notar el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del otro. Sus corazones se aceleraban—. Junto a la torre, a la izquierda de ella hay tres luces que parpadean en el horizonte ¿Las ves? —Kei se concentró en seguir sus indicaciones a pesar de la proximidad entre ellos. Una, dos, tres y cuatro luces intermitentes aparecían. No eran tres sino cuatro. Las cuatro parpadeaban a destiempo, primero una, luego otra y antes de encenderse la tercera sintió una mano sobre su cintura. Se encendió y antes de llegar a la cuarta, Tetsurō pegó su cuerpo al de Kei. Podía sentir su pecho, caderas y muslos a través de la tela de su traje azul ultramar oscuro— ¿Las ves? —ronroneo en su oído.  
—Hay cuatro —respondió en tono pastoso.  
Carraspeo e intentó aclarar su garganta bebiendo el último sorbo de su copa. Sentía más calor que antes y estaba seguro de que sus mejillas se habían teñido de carmín. Tetsurō no se separó ni un milímetro. Permaneció junto a él erizándole la piel cada vez que soltaba su aliento en su cuello y oído.  
—Tres, cuatro. Es lo mismo. Tu solo mira atentamente —La mano se deslizó hacia su estómago— ¿Ves la más cercana?  
La otra mano lo toma por la cadera. Su corazón tamborileo dentro de su pecho y se sorprendió a si mismo haciendo una nota mental. Gestión de emociones para partidos, buena. Gestión de emociones para esta situación, ninguna. Concentró todas sus fuerzas en buscar la luz roja más cercana.  
—¿Es ahí donde trabajas? —susurra al encontrar la baliza.  
— No, justo detrás de ese edificio.  
Tetsurō rio por lo bajo y rápidamente buscó en el reflejo a Kei. Él se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y soltar un bufido. Grabó su rostro en sus recuerdos. Sus pómulos ligeramente marcados, sus mejillas, su nariz afilada, sus labios finos y rosados. Repasó uno a uno los rasgos de su rostro triangular deseando besar cada centímetro de ella y cuando volvió a sus ojos dorados se encontró con su mirada. Fue como esa canción de Frank Sinatra: “Algo en tus ojos era tan tentador, algo en tu sonrisa era tan fascinante, algo en mi corazón me dijo que debía tenerte”—¿Te gusta lo que ves?  
—Si.  
—¿Quieres probar? —susurró con tono seductor.  
El reflejo le devolvió una sonrisa juguetona.  
—No estaría mal…—Giró su rostro hacia el de Tetsurō— No estaría mal probar otra copa más.  
Los ojos avellana parpadearon incrédulos. Otra copa. ¡Quería otra copa! No quería echar un polvo después del magistral truquito del ventanal ni la frase improvisada. Quería que le sirviera otra copa, aunque no lo culparía, ese champán estaba más rico de lo que pensaba. Se acercó y pasó su dedo por su muñeca. Siguió caminando por su piel hasta llegar al borde de la copa. La atrapó entre sus manos y Kei la soltó.  
—Enseguida vuelvo con la copa.  
Tetsurō abandonó la sala dejando a un Kei satisfecho con su propio logro. Mientras uno se dedicaba a rellenar una copa de consuelo para él y otra de victoria para Kei, el rubio se dejaba caer en el sofá gris perla del salón. Se acomodó en uno de los laterales de la rinconera dejando espacio a ambos lados de él. Conocía lo suficiente a Tetsurō para saber que este pequeño momento de desconcierto no acabaría con sus intentos de conquistarle. Kei sabía que no estaba equivocado y esto fue confirmado en cuanto Tetsurō apareció con las dos copas llenas y una sonrisa felina.  
—¿No te habré hecho esperar demasiado?  
—Un poco —contestó divertido.  
—Bueno, Tsukki, lo mejor siempre se hace de rogar.  
Kei le sonrió.  
—Cierto.  
Tetsurō le devolvió la sonrisa. Había captado el mensaje. Era un toma y daca. Un juego de resistencia. ¿Quién aguantaría más? Kei estaba muy dispuesto a entretenerlo. Mirando los ventanales desde el sofá había podido recopilar una serie de preguntas. Nada fuera de lo común, sea lo que sea común para dos personas a punto de acostarse juntas. Hablaron de trivialidades, gustos cinematográficos y de la vida de sus antiguos compañeros del instituto. Kei se sintió liberado al descubrir la facilidad con la que Tetsurō seguía la conversación. Soltaba términos que en su vida había oído y los acompañaba de alguna estupidez que tranquilamente podrían decir Kageyama y Hinata.  
—Me sorprendió verte en Tokio. En especial en una subasta benéfica.  
—No debería de sorprenderte. Soy curador en el Museo de Sendai. Algunas veces nos mandan con los objetos de subasta para realizar los trámites y cuidados de los objetos.  
—Tus jefes deben de confiar mucho en ti si te mandan desde Sendai a una subasta en Tokio.  
Kei hizo una sonrisa de lado.  
—¿Confiar? Ellos solo me tiraron el muerto a mí.  
—Asique unos jefes diligentes.  
—El jefe de mi departamento se pasó una semana presumiendo de que llevaría él mismo los objetos seleccionados para la subasta. A tres días del viaje se excusó diciendo que estaba muy viejo para viajes en tren bala —Kei aclaró su garganta con champán y continuo—. El subordinado, o sea mi jefe, le tocó comerse el marrón y como era esperado terminó alegando que ya había ido a muchas subastas en los últimos meses—Otro trago—. Déjame decirte algo, ese pedazo de mierda no fue a ninguna subasta en lo que llevamos de año. Ni una.  
—¿Y tú?  
Kei tomó aire preparándose para responder con el mismo fervor de antes. Tetsurō siempre había considerado a Kei una persona tranquila y calculadora por naturaleza, pero estaba sorprendido. Sorprendido por la similitud de sus gustos y lo dispuesto que estaba al dialogo. Pero, por sobre todo, sorprendido por la emoción con la que hablaba del trabajo. Definitivamente amaba trabajar en el museo. Incluso aunque estuviera rodeado de imbéciles, lo disfrutaba.  
—A todas las que esos dos deciden rajarse. Viajo una vez cada quince días. Algunas veces más. Cuando se juntan muchas subastas en las mismas fechas, un compañero de trabajo me cubre y nos turnamos. A mí me tocó Tokio y a él Fukui la próxima semana.  
—Tus jefes parecen mejores que el mío.  
—Lo dudo —respondió en tono tajante.  
—¡Creeme, mi jefe es un capullo! Tengo tantas historias de él que no sé por dónde empezar.  
—¿Qué tal por una que fundamente tu opinión?  
Kei mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa altanera y Tetsurō tenía que admitir que su respuesta fue un punto más a su favor. Kuroo Tetsurō cero, Tsukishima Kei demasiados puntos por delante para ser atrapado. Pensó rápidamente en una anécdota de oficina y como si de un cajón de mierda se tratara, volaron por su cabeza momentos humillantes hasta llegar al origen de todo. La primera semana.  
—¡Ah! En mi primera semana trabajando para él tuve que comprarle el café en la cafetería que le gusta, imprimir todos los documentos que necesitaba, llevar su ropa a la tintorería, darle clases de matemáticas a su hijo adolescente, hacer todas sus reservas en restaurantes de lujo ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir mesa en un restaurante de esos? Y no nos olvidemos de lo mejor, todo esto sin dejar de preparar mi primer proyecto promocional de la división 2 masculina.  
—¿Qué proyecto hiciste?  
—Uno de cafeterías y panfletos.  
—¡Ah, sí! Fue una mierda.  
—Lo sé —Tetsurō ahogó parte de su desgracia pasada en su copa de champán—. ¿Sigues pensando que tus jefes son peores que el mío?  
—Tal vez tu jefe sea más capullo que los míos, pero al menos hace algo. Mis jefes pasan el muerto a otros, se encierran en sus despachos a hacer cualquier cosa menos lo que les toca y apilan documentos sin terminar.  
—¿No has pensado en cambiar de trabajo?  
—Todos los días de mi vida. El departamento de Tesoros Horyuji busca nuevos curadores, pero no estoy seguro. En fin, es el Museo Nacional de Tokio, hay mucha competencia. Conozco a varios empleados por los encuentros en eventos de museos y un antiguo compañero de la universidad trabaja en otro departamento del mismo museo, pero la competencia es muy alta.  
—Bueno, si te sirve de algo, yo nunca creí que conseguiría este trabajo. Estudie Empresariales y estaba de empleado en una empresa cuando mi antigua universidad publicó la información para una beca en la Asociación de Voleibol. Presenté mi solicitud, hice exámenes, pasé entrevistas y terminé consiguiéndolo. Algunas veces las grandes oportunidades vienen con un golpe de suerte o estar en el momento y lugar indicado.  
Kei lo observa y medita sus palabras. Trabajar en un museo era un sueño por el que siempre había trabajado duro para conseguir. Una buena disciplina de estudio, idiomas, muchas horas libres invertidas en mejorar sus habilidades musicales, voleibol de forma cada vez más intensiva. ¿Todo para qué? Conseguir una beca en una buena universidad, graduarse y entrar en el Museo Nacional de Sendai. Considerarlo su segunda casa no era un pensamiento errado. Hasta Tadashi le fustigaba para que volviera a su piso compartido. Horas extra acabando el trabajo sin terminar de sus jefes, reorganizar su agenda para el día siguiente, compaginar los viajes, el ocio y el voleibol.  
En su cabeza un torbellino de tareas a medio acabar se acumulaban de la misma forma que sus jefes apilaban documentos en su despacho. Sabía que no podía solucionar todo de golpe o darle al botón de reset, pero no podía evitarlo. Trazar una estrategia y continuar. Mantener la cabeza fría y en orden.  
Los pensamientos hilándose uno detrás de otro acababan formando un ovillo. Irónicamente, Kei lo consideraba una metáfora muy acertada de su vida actual. Una enorme bola de cosas inconclusas y tareas en proceso. Un ovillo negro que mutaba de tamaño a su gusto, pero aun había un hilo suelto del que tirar. Kuroo Tetsurō. Su cuenta pendiente de los últimos años.  
—Te ves muy lindo cuando piensas tanto, Tsukki —ronroneo mientras bebía la última gota de champán y abandona la copa en la mesa de cristal—. ¿No dices nada?  
Kei abrió la boca, pero ninguna pregunta se escapó de ella. La cerró y mordió su labio con fuerza. El dedo índice de Tetsurō recorría su fino cuello. Desde el comienzo de su camisa blanca, subiendo por su músculo que iba a terminar detrás de su oreja. Como un vaivén de un barco, su dedo se balanceaba de una punta a otra del cuello sin su permiso. Tomó una bocanada de aire intentando ignorar la sensación de los trazados de su dedo sobre su cuello. Intentando ignorar que, si un dedo en el cuello se sentiría, así como sería sus labios sobre su boca. Pensó detenidamente la pregunta, carraspeo y se recordó a si mismo que no decir nada era darle la victoria a Tetsurō.  
—¿Qué hacías en la gala benéfica?  
Sus dedos paran de acariciarle y Kei suspira internamente. Jamás admitiría en alto lo mucho que le gustaba. Su risa le envuelve y claramente, desearía estrangularlo. ¡Siempre con esa risa ridícula! Lo mira con rostro indignado y en lo que se tarda en parpadear su indignación se vuelve contra él. ¿Como puede gustarle una risa tan ridícula?  
—¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? —pregunta en tono provocador.  
—Soy curioso —responde divertido.  
—Quería un Kunai.  
—¿Un Kunai? —Kei lo miró molesto—. De todas las piezas que podrías comprar querías un Kunai.  
—Si. ¿Cuál es el problema?  
—Que querías un Kunai —Respondió en tono obvio—. Fuiste a una gala benéfica por un Kunai que podrías haber comprado fácilmente por Internet.  
—¡Pero yo quería uno de verdad!  
—En Internet se venden, Kuroo-san.  
—Vaya.  
Tetsurō, apenado, volvió a su tarea. Un dedo sobre su cuello y sus ojos en su rostro. Recorrió el músculo que conectaba su clavícula con la parte trasera de su oreja y recorrió lentamente la piel. Kei disfrutaba la sensación con falsa serenidad, o al menos, eso intentaba a duras penas. Por el rabillo del ojo asomaban sus ojos dorados, examinando a Tetsurō. Sus ojos de tierra y miel recorrían sus labios con verdadera atención. Kei no negaría que ese gesto no solo le daba una dosis extra a su autoestima sino también un latido un poco más frenético de lo normal a su corazón. Su boca estaba curvada en una pequeña sonrisa. No en la típica sonrisa irritadoramente insinuante. Era más una sonrisa plana que le hizo preguntarse si lo habría ofendido al preguntarle por la gala benéfica.  
—¿Por qué un Kunai?  
—Me gustan —El gesto de la nuca le delata. Kei arquea una ceja y lo mira inquisidoramente—. Vale, vale, no es eso. Todos en mi trabajo tienen un objeto antiguo super chulo en su despacho y yo no.  
—Asique te sientes desplazado por no formar parte de la élite Ricos y Capullos.  
—No. Solo que… —La frase quedó suspendida en el aire. Tetsurō meditó la respuesta y la escupió con mayor aplomo— Es una cuestión de supervivencia.  
—¿Ricos y Capullos se meten contigo? —dijo en tono ladino.  
—¡No te rías! Tú no sabes lo que es aguantarlos todos los días con sus bromitas, sus horas de golf y su rato de meditación. ¡El otro día me reí de un chiste verde! ¿Qué será lo siguiente?  
—¿Tú metiéndote con el próximo becario sin Kunai en su despacho?  
—¡No! Yo no soy uno de ellos —sentenció.  
—Kuroo-san tienes un piso en un rascacielos, un coche deportivo y viajas en primera clase. Solo te falta el piano.  
—No toco el piano.  
—No hace falta. Solo lo usan de decorado en los vestíbulos de sus mansiones.  
—No tengo mansión.  
—La tendrás.  
—Soy más de casas tradicionales japonesas.  
Kei puso los ojos en blanco. Las casas tradicionales japonesas también podían tener pianos. Podría explicarle durante horas sobre la arquitectura japonesa y la evolución de ella a lo largo de los siglos. Detenerse en la elaboración del tatami o la implementación del bambú en la construcción y acabar con la orientación de las habitaciones dentro de una casa típica japonesa. Podría haber hilado un comentario detrás de otro valiéndose de sus conocimientos académicos y su curiosidad innata por la arquitectura, pero en algún momento su cerebro decidió mandar a la mierda cuatro años de universidad y tres de vida laboral por una mirada lujuriosa y una sonrisa devoradora.  
—¿Qué?  
La sonrisa se amplió como si estuviera celebrando una victoria.  
—Estaba imaginándote en yukata —Su mano viajó de su regazo al de Kei—. Sería muy fácil desvestirte.  
—¿Quieres desvestirme?  
—¿Piensas dejarme o prefieres seguir haciéndote de rogar?  
Victoria para Kei.  
—Ya sabes lo que dicen —Kei acercó su rostro al de Tetsurō. Unos escasos centímetros los separaban. Podía notar su aliento embriagarle—, lo mejor se hace de rogar.  
—Se te da muy bien esto —Los ojos avellanos cayeron de sus ojos hacia sus labios. Una mirada directa y decidida. Inclinó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá e intentó besarle, pero todo lo que sus labios tocaron fue el lugar donde antes se encontraba él y la sensación de su corazón acelerándose al ver un Kei más atrevido. Con sus ojos dorados encendidos y su sonrisa de medio lado recordándole que ya iban dos intentos y cero victorias. Suspiró a medio camino de la excitación y la desesperación— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para besarte Tsukki?  
La sonrisa se amplió.  
—Convénceme.  
Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire como el olor de una panadería a primera hora de la mañana. Kei relamió sus labios y se acomodó en el sofá. No alejó su rostro del de Tetsurō ni un centímetro ni tampoco permitió que la mano de él recorriera más arriba de su muslo. La sujetó firmemente en ese lugar dejándola tocarle, pero impidiéndole moverse con libertad por su cuerpo. Tetsurō devolvió el gesto entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kei. Lo miró desde sus pantalones hasta su pecho haciendo una última parada en su rostro. En cierto modo eran dos extraños en medio de la noche como cantaba Sinatra.  
—Algo en tus ojos era tan tentador —susurró—, algo en tu sonrisa era tan fascinante —El susurro se transformó en un canturreo lento—, algo en mi corazón me dijo que debía tenerte.  
Extraños en la noche, intercambiando miradas, al compás de una canción que no existía, pero de alguna forma hacía eco en sus oídos. La estrofa se repetía en su cabeza con la voz de Tetsurō. Algo en mi corazón me dijo que debía tenerte. Un fuerte golpe dentro de su pecho, su sonrisa dulce transformándose en atrevida, sus ojos brillantes mirando directamente los suyos. Algo tan íntimo y profundo que en muy pocas ocasiones pudo sentir. Un sentimiento que hizo hueco en sus mejillas tintándolas de rosa y continuo su recorrido hasta llegar a sus ojos. Los párpados le pesaron. Las pestañas doradas cayeron lentamente. Sus labios se rozaron y Tetsurō soltó todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones. Sus cuerpos titubearon aturdidos por la emoción y volvieron a encontrarse. Lo que antes fue un pequeño contacto ahora se había convertido en una colisión. Sus labios chocaron entre ellos una vez, dos y tres veces. Picos que dibujaban la forma de sus labios. Se separaban, pintaban de saliva sus labios y volvían a probarse. Besos húmedos de champán y deseo.  
Las manos de Tetsurō atraparon sus mejillas empujándolo un poco más cerca de él y Kei no se negó a la invitación. Dejó sus manos libres sobre su pecho y profundizó en el beso. Tanteo acercándose para luego retirarse antes de que sus labios llegaran a juntarse. Tetsurō le devolvía la jugada con una sonrisa provocadora. Se mordío su labio inferior y lo empujó hacía él. Sus labios se encontraban en un beso más largo y demandante. Se empujaban mutuamente como si se pasaran el testigo. “Tú la llevas” y era su turno de liderar el beso. Sus manos restregaban la tela de sus camisas y tiraban ligeramente de sus corbatas a medio desceñir.  
—Quítamela —susurró con voz grave.  
—¿Qué?  
—La corbata —Aclaró enroscando sus dedos en la de Kei—, ¿O prefieres que me la deje? —Una ceja rubia se alzó juzgándole, pero Tetsurō se limitó a retarle con una sonrisa suya. Esa que decía “estoy aquí y seguiré haciéndolo a mi modo”. Un modo que al menos, coincidía con el de Kei. Tiró de la parte estrecha hasta que la cola se liberó del nudo. La corbata negra se soltó y Kei la arrojó tan lejos como pudo— ¿Debería quitarte la tuya?  
Tetsurō no esperó respuesta. Ocupó sus labios antes de poder emitir una sílaba o tan siquiera una vocal. Mordisqueó los labios de Kei hasta llevarlos a sus límites y luego dejó pequeños besos ahí donde sus dientes dejaron la carne hinchada. Jugó con su lengua como si se tratara de un pintalabios. Deslizándose por el labio inferior, suave y fino, para humedecerlo con su propia saliva. Kei lo esperó con los ojos cerrados y los labios en forma de O. Invitándole a continuar como si Tetsurō se tratara de un encantador de serpientes y Kei su pobre víctima. Enjugo su lengua y perfiló su labio superior. Un labio fino y casi en línea recta. Lo barnizó con lentitud sintiendo como Kei se acercaba más a él. Llegó a las comisuras y se desvió nuevamente al labio inferior. Caminó la mitad del recorrido y tanteo la entrada de su boca chocando lengua con lengua. Un pequeño encuentro que Kei anhelo al instante de separarse. Tetsurō disfrutó verle frustrado y deseoso de más. Lamió su comisura derecha y la coronó con un beso. Besó su mandíbula y Kei respondió mostrándole su cuello. Beso y mordió hasta llegar a su nuez. Lamió sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. No había vello ni granos. Era una piel tersa del color del mármol. Lo suficientemente delicada para tener cuidado de no enrojecerla demasiado. Sus manos entretenidas una en su rostro y la otra en su cadera, buscaron el nudo doble de la corbata color cobre. Repitieron el mismo gestó de Kei. Sus manos tiraron de la cola mientras atendía la otra cara de su cuello aun intacta a sus cariños. La tela llegó a su fin y Tetsurō la lanzó hacia atrás. No importó si había caído en la pecera vacía o en el florero de plástico, solo buscaba el primer botón de su chaleco. Tan pronto como sintió que se liberaba siguió con el siguiente. Lo soltó y pudo meter la mano para tocarlo mejor. Para sentir sus pectorales escondidos, esta vez, bajo una única prenda. Acarició el lugar y frotó el tejido que escondía sus pezones ya erectos. Kei soltó un suspiro profundo de aprobación y Tetsurō continuo hasta desear más. Buscó el tercer botón, intentó soltarlo, una vez, dos y tres también. Ninguna de ellas funcionó.  
—¿Necesitas un cursillo Kuroo-san?  
Su voz ronca sonó divertida y eso no hizo más que exasperar a Tetsurō.  
—Se desabotonar ¿vale? —Lo intentó nuevamente—. ¡Se puede saber porque no se suelta! —Kei le observó concentrado en su chaleco ultramar. Una prenda que siempre compraba junto a sus trajes para el trabajo. No podía evitar sonreír al verle tan concentrado en un simple botón y aún peor era saber que le quedaban otros dos a la cola— Lo has cosido, ¿verdad? —Señaló el enemigo redondo con desprecio— Es un botón para que no te metan mano.  
—¿Qué es esto? ¿Los años 50?  
—¡El botón no se quita, Tsukki! Lo considero sospechoso. ¿No lo habrás hecho a propósito? —Tetsurō hizo un puchero— Piensas dejarme con el calentón ¿verdad? Debí suponer que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Con un chaleco anti-sexo yo también puedo irme cuando quiera —Tetsurō parloteo sin dejar hueco para reclamaciones y Kei no hizo más que escuchar sus estupideces, porque eran estupideces—. Tú te vas cruelmente y yo me quedo con este calentón entre las pier-  
Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Obligándole a sentir el bulto de su paquete y ligeramente apretándolo. Solo un parpadeo necesitó para atrapar la mano de Tetsurō y llevarla hasta la bragueta de su pantalón. Los ojos avellana se agrandaron de la sorpresa y la última sílaba se atragantó.  
—Tú no eres el único con un calentón entre las piernas.  
No apartó su mano. La dejó ahí, frotándola con pequeños movimientos arriba y abajo. Con la mano libre aprisionó su nuca tirándolo hacia sus labios y Kei le respondió liberando un pequeño gemido.  
—El chaleco te ocupas tú, pero de esto —Tetsurō hizo presión en su paquete y Kei volvió a gemir—, me ocupo yo.  
Durante los minutos más largos de su vida, Kei se las apañó, como pudo, para desabotonar el chaleco mientras Tetsurō seguía ocupándose de su él. Tan pronto como el último botón se separó, las manos de Tetsurō tiraron del tejido con evidente resentimiento. Se irguió en el sofá y volvió a besarle fugazmente.  
—¿Sabes? Mi cama está a unos pocos metros de aquí.  
Tetsurō lo observaba con aspecto divertido, como si estuviera dominando la situación y nunca hubiera peleado con un chaleco o sido rechazado en el primer intento. Kei le devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Separó su espalda del sofá y Tetsurō acompañó el gesto de Kei parándose delante de él. Tan pronto como sus piernas se encontraron totalmente estiradas, Tetsurō estrelló sus labios con los de Kei.  
El recorrido del interminable pasillo y los miles de muebles con esquinas puntiagudas no fueron precisamente de ayuda. Tetsurō se empeñaba en besarlo, acariciarlo y Kei por cada dos pasos que daban, se aseguraba de empujar su cintura contra la de él. Para cuando Kei pudo sentarse en la cama exageradamente grande de Tetsurō, ya se había accidentado varias veces contra los muebles y sentía que sus pantalones explotarían.  
Tetsurō tampoco estaba en mejor posición. Se acercó y colocó una rodilla a un lado de Kei y este entendió lo que quería hacer. Movió su cuerpo un poco más hacia el centro de la cama y Tetsurō se sentó a horcajadas. El calor aumentaba. No perdieron el tiempo en más miramientos, se quitaron las camisas el uno al otro dejando sus torsos al descubierto. Se besaron y descendieron sus manos hasta los cinturones del otro. Un pequeño tirón, un botón separándose de la tela y el sonido de la cremallera aliviando temporalmente el calentón entre sus piernas.  
Las manos de Tetsurō volaron a la nuca de Kei, besándolo con la fuerza necesaria para impulsarlos a las sábanas de algodón gris perlado. Profundizó en el beso empujándolo contra el colchón, entrelazaba sus dedos con los hilos dorados y jugueteando con su pezón izquierdo. Kei devolvía el gesto mordiendo sus labios con esmero para sentir como se estremecía sobre él. Sentir como su espalda se curvaba a medida que sus dedos bajaban. Escápulas, costillas, pelvis y los pantalones rojos. No fue difícil tirar de ellos por debajo del trasero. Lo verdaderamente complicado fue conseguir algo más que eso.  
—Pantalones —gruñó.  
Tetsurō captó el mensaje. Levantó su cuerpo y tiró de sus pantalones tan rápido como pudo. Tiró una vez y otra más para mirarle con rostro divertido.  
—Empiezo a creer que elegiste las peores prendas para hoy.  
Tiró del bajo derecho hasta atorarse en sus muslos.  
—Y yo empiezo a creer que si tus habilidades para desvestir hombres son así, no sean un adelanto de lo que me espera en la cama.  
Tiró del bajo contrario y obtuvo los mismos resultados.  
—Eso ha sido cruel —reprochó con fingida adulación—. Nunca has oído que herir el orgullo de un hombre antes del sexo, estadísticamente disminuye el rendimiento en la cama.  
Kei miró con altanería a Tetsurō ocupado con sus pantalones.  
—Dudo que un hombre que hable de “chaleco anti-sexo” tenga mucho orgullo.  
—Otro comentario cruel. Debería taparte esa boca —propuso en tono seductor.  
—¿Quieres que me quite los pantalones?  
Tetsurō soltó la tela del bajo y acaricio su nuca con su mano. No quería decirlo, pero estaba nervioso. Un manojo de nervios que mantenía entretenido a Kei. Encorvó su cuerpo y bajó sus pantalones hasta las rodillas ante la atenta mirada del otro. Le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa haciéndole un gesto de “adelante, sigue”.  
—No mires…  
—Vamos, Tsukki. No seas tan pudoroso. Pronto te veré todo —contestó en tono burlón, sus ojos se oscurecieron y con un aura depredadora continuo con voz más seria— y ya no hablemos de todo lo que te tocaré —Kei sintió una descarga al oír las palabras—. Tu sólo confía en tu senpai. Yo también tenía mis inseguridades de joven, pero no tienes nada que temer.  
Kei no sabía si reír, gruñir o recordarle a ese idiota parado delante que tenía solo dos años más que él.  
—¿Has acabado el discurso, boomer? —Tetsurō sonrió. Al menos era un idiota que comprendía las referencias generacionales— No mires y quítate también los pantalones.  
Tetsurō acató el mensaje y se bajó los pantalones tan rápido que terminó de arrancar los pantalones azul ultramar de los tobillos de Kei. Se acercó colocándose entre las piernas pálidas y volvió a empujarlo contra las sábanas. Lo besó y de un mordisco tiró de la carne hasta oír un gemido de placer y dolor salir de su boca. Se inclinó hacia su oreja enrojecida y ronroneo:  
—Espero que no sigas insultándome el resto de la noche.  
Kei sonrió tomándolo por el hombro para impulsarse y plof. Tetsurō disfrutaba del tacto de las sábanas y Kei deslizaba su mano por el abdomen.  
—Eso depende —Deja un beso en la clavícula—. ¿Sabes quitar calzoncillos? —Mordió con cariño su pezón y Tetsurō suspiró—. Tal vez deba enseñarle a Kuroo-senpai como hacerlo.  
Besó su piel ahí donde su estómago empezaba.  
—¿Eso quieres hacer, Kei?  
No le respondió. Al menos no con palabras. Las manos de Kei lo tomaron por las caderas y siguió besando su estómago. Algunos mordiscos curados con lametazos. Sus labios se entretenían descendiendo lentamente. Su boca jugó con su ombligo dibujando el perímetro con su lengua para morderla hasta dejar pequeñas líneas rojas. Siguió el camino hasta el inicio de su ingle. La besó donde comenzaba a dibujarse su uve hasta donde sus labios chocaban con la tela negra de sus boxers. Tetsurō soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, acercó su mano al cabello rubio y entrelazó los dedos con los mechones, invitándolo a seguir. Kei sonrió repitiendo el gesto en el lado contrario. Un beso a mitad de camino y el elástico con el nombre Calvin Klein descendió unos milímetros. Una mordida acompañada de una sacudida de su cuerpo y las nalgas estaban al descubierto, dejando la parte más deseada para el final. Lo miró directamente a sus ojos avellana, ahora de un intenso marrón y volvió lentamente su rostro hacia su bulto. Un beso fugaz por debajo de la mancha húmeda y Tetsurō jadeaba tirando de su pelo. Kei acompañó su jadeo con uno suyo. Apretó las manos en ese nombre tan conocido y deslizó la tela hacia bajo. La erección de Tetsurō quedó completamente expuesta y eso solo lo hizo sentir aún más duro. Aún más necesitado de quitarse la prenda.  
Levantó su pecho, cintura y caderas del confort de la cama King size y estiró su cuerpo sobre el de Tetsurō. Él lo recibió en su boca, besándolo con fuerza arrolladora. Obligándole a juntar sus cuerpos. Kei empujó sus caderas frotando su pene escondido en sus calzoncillos contra el de Tetsurō. Ambos ahogaron sus gemidos en los labios del otro. Las manos de Tetsurō, ocupadas en su cabello y espalda, bajaron hasta sus nalgas. Sus dedos apretaron hacia él y luego se escurrieron dentro de la tela para sentir la piel suave. Con mucha menos paciencia, bajó la tela hasta sus muslos y subió la mano hasta la cabeza de su pene. Kei soltó un gemido y Tetsurō jugó con el pre-semen hallado en la punta. Lo movió en círculos lentos y tortuosos sintiendo como Kei le besaba con más desesperación y en un arrebato soltó su miembro y los hizo girar por la cama. Casi caen de la cama. Kei lo mira confuso, pero Tetsurō parece seguro de lo que hace.  
—Por cosas como esta adoro tener una cama King size.  
Kei lo observa estirar la mano y sin previo aviso encender una lámpara de luz blanca. No se había percatado hasta ese momento de la oscuridad de la habitación. No se habían molestado en encender la luz de techo. Entraron y con el mismo arrebato con el que chocaron cada mueble del pasillo, se tiraron en la cama y pusieron sus manos sobre el otro. Rodaron por la cama de tamaño inhumano y ahí estaba calculando mentalmente la cantidad de giros que podían dar.  
—¿Para rodar sobre ella?  
—Te sorprendería la cantidad de veces —respondió abriendo el cajón de la mesita.  
Puso los ojos en blanco. Obviamente lo había comprobado. Apostaría que lo primero que hizo al ver la cama, fue comprobar la cantidad de giros. Según sus cálculos serían unos cinco pero dos cuerpos es diferente de uno.  
—Tengo el presentimiento de que ya lo has comprobado.  
Tetsurō sonrió y fue una confirmación rotunda de su suposición. No perdió más el tiempo con teorías sobre colchones y cálculos matemáticos de giros humanos. Quitó sus gafas ensuciadas del contacto físico y las apoyó sobre la mesa de noche. Tetsurō sacó la mano del cajón de esta y el proceso de búsqueda había terminado. Lubricante y condones en mano, Tetsurō miró hacia el lado opuesto para luego dedicarle una mirada empalagosa.  
—¿Rodamos al medio?  
Kei rio fascinado con la dulzura de Tetsurō y lo surrealista de la situación. Dos hombres desnudos muy predispuestos al sexo y a pesar de todo, rodar por la cama parecía formar parte de los planes de ambos.  
—Tu solo quieres rodar ¿verdad? —dijo abrazando su cintura.  
Tetsurō lo besó mientras arrastra sus cuerpos colchón a la derecha. Los dos rieron y entre carcajadas se besaron. Un roce suave y dulce que disparó sus corazones. Los aceleró incitándoles a más. Tetsurō se colocó entre las piernas de Kei y atrapó con sus dientes un pezón mientras entretenía al otro con sus dedos. Lamio, besó y chupó el pezón hasta escuchar el silencio ahogarse en los jadeos de Kei. No se detuvo cuando atrapó sus caderas entre sus largas piernas empujándolo una y otra vez hacia él. Ni cuando liberó un pezón de entre sus dedos para deleitarse con su cuádriceps izquierdo. Fuerte, suave y pálido. Kei gimió al compás de Tetsurō al sentir la fricción de sus penes. Húmedo y resbaladizo a causa de tanta excitación. Su mano enredada en su cabello oscuro liberó los mechones rebeldes, sustituyendo el tacto suave por la sensación algodonada de las sábanas. Palpó la superficie mullida hasta tropezar con el tubo de plástico. Lo tomó con fuerza sintiendo como los dientes de Tetsurō volvían a entretenerse sin piedad con uno de sus pezones. Lo lamió y hundió sus labios mientras se divertía con su lengua.  
Kei aprovechó el pequeño descanso que se tomaba Tetsurō para respirar hondo antes de continuar su tortura. Tendió el lubricante en su dirección y él lo aceptó con una mirada pícara. Bendita sea su visión que aún le daba tregua en situaciones como estas.  
—¿Alguna petición? —preguntó con voz ronca.  
—Procura no cagarla.  
Tetsurō sonrió y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Sin previo aviso, jaló las piernas de Kei asegurándose tenerlo bien pegado a él. Kei lo observó sorprendido, pero se dejó manejar por las manos de Tetsurō. Él se sentó sobre sus gemelos y apoyó los de Kei sobre sus hombros.  
—Tranquilo —dijo en un ronroneo batiendo el recipiente medio vacío—, esto se me da mucho mejor que quitar ropa.  
—No pongas las expectativas altas, Tetsurō. No sea que me decepciones.  
La tapa del lubricante se abre delante del campo de visión de Kei. El líquido viscoso cae y humedece los dedos de Tetsurō. Se relamen los labios como si de un plato de comida se tratara y Kei disfruta viendo como sus dedos descienden hasta su entrada. Los ojos avellana lo examinan destellando con deseo. Diciéndole “mírame” y dibujando el perímetro de su agujero. Palpan el lugar formando espirales interminables.  
—No te decepcionaré. Te lo aseguro —Los dos dedos siguen acariciándole a la par que dan pequeños empujones. Como si pidiera permiso para entrar, pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Moviendo sus dos dedos con esmero y usando la mano libre para recorrer su muslo y acabar rozándole su pene. Kei gime—. ¿Sigues sin tener peticiones? Aun estas a tiempo de pedirme lo que quieras.  
Su voz dócil y aterciopelada al formular la pregunta le hizo desearle aún más. Podía notar como estaba cada vez más caliente y como su cuerpo respondía a las caricias interminables de él. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, sus labios dibujar una sonrisa de placer, el cosquilleo fantasma de sus labios en su cuerpo. Entre suspiros modulo su voz:  
—Ya que pareces entretenido con dos dedos porque no te aseguras de meterlos.  
Tetsurō obedeció sus palabras. Empujó con más fuerza los dos dedos y los movió formando círculos a la vez. Con evidente paciencia, tomó su tiempo entrando y saliendo de él. Empujando un poco más adentro hasta que sus dedos entraron con facilidad dentro de Kei. Palpó cada parte de él y abriendo sus dedos hizo hueco dentro para lo que venía después. No dio tregua ni un segundo. Siguió tocándolo hasta llegar a ese punto. Ese que hizo al rubio cerrar los ojos y abrir su boca para jadear. Palpo una vez tras otra y Kei elevó sus jadeos con cada tacto. Sus caderas pidieron más y Tetsurō metió un tercer dedo sin aviso previo. Besó sus piernas sin dejar de mover sus dedos. Recorrió con su mano libre la piel perlada comenzando en sus muslos, llegando a su pelvis y siguiendo recorrido hasta su estómago. Sintió como su pene palpitaba pidiendo más. Buscó en la cama el condón solitario. El ritmo de sus dedos disminuyó.  
Kei abrió los ojos buscando una explicación en el cambio del ritmo. No se quejaría, después de todo si seguía siendo tocado de esta forma acabaría corriéndose antes de lo que verdaderamente deseaba. Tetsurō seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro de él y su mano libre se mantenía, cálida, sobre su estómago. Sus ojos buscaban algo con desesperación, mordiendo su propio labio. Siguió mirando entre las sábanas y Kei recordó que era él quien tenía el preservativo. Él lo había tomado entre jadeo y jadeo, escondiéndolo.  
—Creo que necesitamos esto.  
Tetsurō detuvo sus dedos y lo miró. Vio su rostro sensual encendido con dos motas doradas de lujuria ofreciéndole un envoltorio escondido entre sus dedos. Acercó su cuerpo al de Kei. Tomó el condón con la mano libre y besó sus labios con intensidad.  
—Gracias.  
Los dedos dentro de Kei desaparecieron dejando una sensación de vacío. A cambio, Tetsurō le deleitó con el interludio previo al sexo. Escuchó el envoltorio romperse y se relamió los labios. Vio como Tetsurō estiraba el látex por su pene con alivió y deseo dibujadas en su rostro. Extendió una cantidad considerable de lubricante sobre su miembro y Kei, deseoso, empujó su cuerpo un poco más cerca de Tetsurō. Él elevó sus caderas apoyándolas nuevamente en sus muslos, pero Kei envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él. Tetsurō cambio de postura levantando más su cuerpo y tirando del de Kei. Acercó la punta a la entrada. Lo miró a los ojos y se hundió lentamente dentro de él hasta no poder más. Amoldó su cuerpo sobre el de Kei permitiéndose cubrir sus labios con besos de miel. Los dedos se hundieron en el cabello negro sujetándole para que se mantenga a esa escasa distancia. Mordió su labio inferior y sintió como el cuerpo de Tetsurō se contraía sobre él.  
—Muévete —susurró en sus labios.  
Sus comisuras dibujaron una sonrisa sobre sus labios.  
—Mandón —dijo en tono divertido. Buscó con sus manos el hueso de sus caderas y sosteniéndolo en su lugar comenzó a moverse. Un pequeño balanceo adentro y afuera— ¿Te gusta mandarme?  
—Me gusta que se muevan más rápido —respondió entre jadeos.  
Tetsurō rio con la impaciencia de Kei. Encorvó su cuerpo y deposito un beso suave sobre sus labios. Sus caderas siguieron balanceándose al ritmo de una nana. Un paso lento y agónico. Como si su mano derecha fuera el director de orquesta, se apoyó sobre el hueso de su cadera incitándole a moverse para él. Adelante y atrás. Las notas de sus jadeos y el choque de sus pieles cubría la habitación. Poco a poco el ritmo fue acelerándose y la otra mano olvidada en su cuello bajo hasta sus pezones. Examinó con su dedo índice y corazón la aureola para luego pellizcar el pezón. Un pellizco ligero y una estocada rápida. Kei gimió más alto, tomó su mano y la guía por su cuerpo. Lo condujo por todo su torso mirándolo con sus ojos dorados, sonrojado y boqueando entre jadeos. Lo hizo girar recorriendo su uve de principio a fin relamiéndose sus labios y paró en la base de su pene.  
Tetsurō continuo el recorrido. Cerró los ojos y sintió la cabeza húmeda de pre-semen. Los dedos palparon el área impregnándose con el líquido. Abrió los ojos y automáticamente cerró la mano. Acarició la erección en toda su longitud y Kei gimió. La movió arriba y abajo asegurándose de mojarse las manos lo suficiente para dar placer. Kei continúo moviendo las caderas y Tetsurō siguió moviéndose para Kei.  
—Tetsu…ro.  
La voz ronca y sensual canturreo su nombre entre gemidos. Algunos de él y otros de Kei. Nunca su nombre le había excitado tanto. Escucharlo en sus labios húmedos y sentirlo en todo su cuerpo. Como una descarga eléctrica que se expandía por su cuerpo. Dándole más calor. Más placer.  
—Kei —Sus caderas se movieron más rápido. Soltó su pene y se abalanzó sobre él. Apretó sus cuerpos sin dejar de empujarse más y más dentro de él. Kei lo abrazó de brazos y piernas, invitándolo a seguir y nuevamente de sus labios se escapó su nombre—. Kei.  
Sentían sus cuerpos estremecerse. La tensión aumentaba y los movimientos se volvían más impulsivos y erráticos. Kei gemía clavando sus dedos en la piel de su espalda. Sentía su miembro palpitar y estremecerse cada vez más con la fricción de sus abdómenes. Tetsurō atraía las caderas de Kei buscando un alivio que no llegaba. Sentía el agujero apretar su erección y por cada movimiento los músculos de sus piernas y trasero se tensan más y más. Sus jadeos aumentaron sintiendo como la tensión incrementaba. Se buscaban desesperadamente con sus manos, con sus labios y con cada estocada. Se sintieron al borde de un precipicio hasta que Kei boqueo y soltó un quejido de liberación. Tetsurō le continúo acelerando sus caderas para luego enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de Kei. Gimió una y otra vez contra su piel y disminuyó el movimiento de sus caderas hasta detenerlo.  
Tetsurō besó su cuello con delicadeza. Ni uno ni otro habló. Solo permanecieron durante minutos en los brazos del otro. Recuperando el aliento. Dejando que sus pulsaciones disminuyeran y sus dedos agradezcan el momento recientemente pasado. Una mano de Tetsurō peinó el cabello oscurecido por el sudor de Kei y él hundió la barbilla en la cabeza negra para facilitarle el gesto. Oían la música de sus pechos, uno sobre otro, como cuando con un amigo intentan reproducir la misma canción al mismo tiempo. Misma armonía, mismo compás, pero siempre una adelantada a la otra. Kei estaba seguro de que era su corazón el que latía un poco antes y Tetsurō estaba seguro de que ambos latían más rápido de lo habitual, pero poco le importaba cual iba primero.  
Tetsurō ronroneo en el cuello de Kei, le acarició su piel pálida con sus labios y rompió el silencio con un susurro azucarado:  
—¿Decepcionado?  
Kei no pudo controlar la sonrisa que se apareció en su rostro. Sabía que Tetsurō no le permitiría abandonar su cama sin hacerle la pregunta. Le divertía su insistencia y a la vez le llenaba de satisfacción saber que se interesaba por su placer.  
—¿Tu qué crees?  
—Tu tampoco me has decepcionado, Kei.  
Hundió una mano en su cabello negro.  
—¿No te cansas de exudar confianza en ti mismo?  
—Ahora mismo creo que exudo más olor a sexo—respondió en tono burlón. Inhalo con fuerza y lamió el cuello de Kei—. Hueles a sexo conmigo —agregó con voz seductora.  
—¿Crees que podríamos oler a jabón y acondicionador de pelo?  
Tetsurō emitió un berrinche como el de un niño pequeño al oír que no se le comprara caramelos en el supermercado. Ladeo su cuerpo evitando al máximo separarse de Kei y lo miró a los ojos. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, pero eran sus labios los que captaban toda su atención. Con una pequeña sonrisa lo recibió dejándose besar. Lento y liberando el aire guardado en sus pulmones para llenarse del sabor de sus labios.  
—¿Sabes? Intento ser romántico contigo.  
—Decirle a alguien que huele a sudor, lubricante y co-  
—¡Vale! Lo pillo, no te ha parecido romántico —Tetsurō puso los labios en forma de puchero—En el futuro intentaré mejorar mis habilidades románticas —Silencio— ¿No dices nada?  
—¿De qué? —Tetsurō sonrió divertido mofándose del aletargamiento de Kei. No tardó mucho en comprender lo que quería decir y fue evidente que lo comprendió. Sus mejillas ya tintadas de rosa se tornaron rojizas. Boqueo buscando las palabras, pero solo consiguió emitir un “ah” seguido de un “eh” vergonzoso—. Supongo… Supongo que si —Carraspeo—, en el futuro deberías esmerarte un poco más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué te ha parecido? Al principio pensé en llamar el OS "Strawberry Champagne por la canción That´s what I like de Bruno Mars. Creo que Sinatra les hace más justicia. Además, mi otro OS se llama Strawberry popcorn. Sería muy reiterativo. Deja un comentario con tu opinión y muchas gracias por leerme.


End file.
